Halloween, between songs and love
by Marjo76
Summary: Un petit blond avec un caractère plutôt câlin, son groupe préféré qui entre dans le lycée d'en face, des photos de leur enfance, une histoire plutôt simple qui finit bien et tout ça, grâce à Halloween... OS, UA, OOC, lemon, Sasunaru...


Coucou ^^,

Me revoici avec un long One Shot sur Naruto ! ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas, moi je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire ^^.

Les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais ils gardent une grande part de leur vrai caractère.

**Titre :** Halloween, between songs and love.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto que je bénit toujours autant pour l'ambiguïté qu'il a mit entre Sasu et Naru ^^.

**Genres : **UA, romance, friendship, family, humor, lemon et légèrement OOC.

**Couples : **SasuNaru (normal ! ^^), ItaNag, MinaKushi, FugaMiko, KakaIru.

**Raiting : **M et oui, un petit lemon à la fin ! ^^

**Note :** Ce One Shot, je l'ai écrit évidemment pour Halloween ^^. A vrai dire, je pensais qu'il serait deux fois moins long, en écrivant, ça m'a surprise de voir la langueur à la fin XD. En tout cas, j'espère que vous aimerez ! ^^

**Bonne lecture à vous ! Et HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! ^^**

* * *

Naruto, un jeune garçon, assez petit pour son âge, blond aux grands yeux azurs étaient en train de chercher dans son armoire ce qu'il pourrait porter pour la soirée d'Halloween qui s'annonçait le soir même. Il fit des allers-retours entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, afin de se maquiller en circonstances et de se vêtir décemment. Une fois terminé, il s'admira dans le miroir de son armoire. Il était beau et sexy, indéniablement mais se trouvait toujours aussi petit. Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la pièce juste à côté, la chambre de son cousin. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra. Son cousin ne se tourna pas vers lui, ayant trop l'habitude que Naruto entre sans frapper. Il finit de réajuster son costume et s'admira vivement dans son miroir. Son costume lui aller à la perfection avec son teint pâle. Il était vêtu d'un costume de vampire à la mode avec la cape qui allait avec. De plus, ses yeux accentuaient la bizarrerie, étant donné qu'ils avaient comme des formes de spirales à l'intérieur. Tout le monde s'en étonnait d'ailleurs, ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant, comme la mère du petit blond de laquelle il était le neveu.

Le petit blond se présenta devant son cousin et dit :

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Attends, je t'admire un instant et je te le dis...

Le roux fixa son cousin d'un air admirateur. En effet, le blondinet était vêtu d'un costume de renardeau. Le short qu'il portait était en cuir noir et moulait ses fesses à la perfection, le débardeur orange et noir était en cuir lui aussi, moulant son torse et sa chute de rein de la même façon. De plus, il portait des petites oreilles sur la tête et trois moustaches se faisaient discrètes sur chacune de ses joues. Le roux dit alors :

-Tu es trop sex' cousin !

-Merci Nag', mais t'es pas mal non plus.

-Mais de rien Naru, c'est la vérité ! Oubliant bizarrement la partie où il se faisait à son tour complimenter, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Le chanteur que t'aime tant va craquer en te voyant ce soir, tu peux en être certain.

-N'importe quoi, s'écria Naruto rouge de gêne.

-Mais si, tu verras !

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre de Nagato dit Nag' et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où Kushina, la mère de Naruto leur préparait un repas rapide. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et mangèrent les ramens avec plaisir. La rousse les regarda tendrement. Son neveu était arrivé chez eux car sa sœur Sunao et son mari Ruka étaient morts quelques mois plus tôt, dans un accident de la route. Elle a tout de suite décidé de prendre ce jeune homme de dix-neuf ans sous son aile. Il ne pouvait pas encore subvenir à ses besoins tout seul, bien qu'il ait reçu son héritage parental. Vu qu'il allait à l'université de Konoha, c'était plus facile pour lui d'être chez sa tante qui de toute manière, ne voulait pas qu'il parte pour le moment. De plus, depuis qu'il était là, Naruto et lui étaient constamment fourrés ensemble. Le petit blond adorait son cousin qui le lui rendait bien.

Peu de temps après, Minato Namikaze, le père de Naruto, un grand blond aux yeux légèrement moins bleus que ceux de son fils, entra dans la pièce. Il alla directement entourer sa femme qui avait décidé de garder son nom de jeune fille tout en portant le nom de son mari comme second nom de ses bras musclés et l'embrassa dans le cou, faisant grimacer leur fils. Minato, voyant son fils faire la grimace, se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

-Espèce de jaloux ! Si tu nous regardes comme ça c'est parce que t'as pas de copain à qui le faire.

-Gna gna gna ! Répliqua son fils.

Naruto avait avoué à ses parents préférer les garçons vers l'âge de quinze ans, il en avait maintenant seize presque dix-sept. Ses parents l'avaient assez bien pris, ils étaient plutôt ouverts. De plus, leurs amis Iruka et Kakashi étaient eux aussi en couple et cela ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde, ils les trouvaient même mignons. Enfin, Naruto et Nagato finirent de manger et enfilèrent rapidement leurs chaussures avant de regarder l'heure qui indiquait 19h45, ils étaient en retard de quinze minutes déjà. Le blondinet jura et prit le bras de son cousin pour le menait jusqu'à sa voiture. Nagato soupira mais monta côté conducteur pendant que Naruto bouclait sa ceinture côté passager. Le roux mit le contact et ils partirent enfin. Naruto était excité comme une puce. Enfin, enfin ! Il allait voir son groupe préféré et le chanteur surtout.

Une fois arrivés devant le lycée du plus jeune mais aussi du plus vieux qui y faisait un stage en ce moment même, ils descendirent et, une fois encore, Naruto attrapa son cousin, qui eut juste le temps de fermer son véhicule par la centralisation. Ils coururent comme des dératés afin d'arriver dans le gymnase où ils furent accueillis par les amis du blond qui leur sautèrent dessus pour leur retard. Sakura, la meilleure amie du blondinet lui cria :

-Comment t'as fait pour être en retard à un moment pareil ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Euh... héhé, c'est que, on était en train de manger... répondit piteusement son ami.

-Bon, tant pis, de toute façon, ce qui importe, c'est que tu... vous soyez enfin arrivés ! Et si on s'approchait de l'estrade, les Taka ne vont pas tarder à monter sur scène ! Dit-elle d'un ton mi-excité, mi-moqueur envers l'Uzumaki blond.

-Ouais ! Hurla celui-ci.

Ils s'approchèrent donc de la scène et le groupe commença à arriver. Tout d'abord, le batteur Juugo, un grand roux qui avait parfois l'air indifférent ou dur d'autre fois, lorsqu'on s'en prenait à ses amis. La première fois que des fans en délire s'en était pris à son petit-ami Kimimaro, qui ne faisait pas partie du groupe mais qui les suivaient partout où ils allaient, le jeune homme avait été dans une colère noire. Ils avaient commencé à courir vers les admirateurs et les menaça de mille tortures, s'ils continuaient d'importuner son copain. Les fans hystériques étaient devenus tout d'un coup aussi silencieux que des carpes et ils les avaient laissés passer sans plus rechigner.

Juugo commença alors son solo de batterie, d'un air indifférent à ce qu'il se passait alentour. La musique était soit forte et rythmique, soit plus douce et entêtante. Petit à petit, on entendit une guitare électrique débutait ses accords et au bout de quelques secondes, un jeune homme aux cheveux teints en bleus entra à son tour sur scène. Ce dernier se nommait Suigetsu, il était plutôt moyen niveau taille mais il était très fin. Il avait les dents étonnamment pointues pour un homme mais son sourire charmeur en enchantait plus d'une. Toutefois, sa copine, Karin, pénétra elle aussi avec son synthé accrochait en bandoulière pour ensuite le posait sur les pieds de l'instrument, et chacune sachant pertinemment que la jeune rousse était très jalouse ne se frottait pas à son petit-ami, de peur des représailles.

Les trois jeunes gens continuèrent de jouer pendant encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les premières paroles de la chanson. Une voix grave et sensuelle se fit entendre et tout le monde hurla de plus en plus fort. Quelques instants plus tard, un brun aux yeux d'un onyx profond et emprunt d'une indifférence sans fond, entra et se plaça derrière le pied du micro qu'il accrocha dessus, Sasuke continua ensuite sa chanson.

Les quatre membres du groupe étaient vêtus de la même manière. Leurs vêtements faisaient penser à un plumage d'aigle royal. Tandis que dans leur dos, au niveau des omoplates, on voyait de petites ailes marrons-clair. Ils étaient beaux, indéniablement.

Naruto hurla à plein poumon, puis se tût complètement et écouta les yeux fermés ces paroles qu'il avait déjà tant de fois écoutées. Il sourit doucement face à la mélancolie qu'il pouvait percevoir dans celles-ci. Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et se dirigea vers son cousin. Il s'appuya sur Nagato pour bien lui montrer qu'il était là. En effet, les paroles parlaient bizarrement de familles détruites, d'enfants abandonnés à leur destin et Naruto se doutait que son cher cousin se rappellerait alors de l'incident. C'est pourquoi il resta tout le temps de la chanson appuyer la tête sur l'épaule de Nag' qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux d'un air reconnaissant. Naruto, quant à lui, referma les yeux en se concentrant de nouveau sur la musique si belle et si blessante à la fois.

La chanson se termina avec les derniers accords de guitare de Suigetsu. Sasuke s'exclama alors, d'une voix dépourvue de timbre accueillant et pourtant si sensuelle et si belle :

-Taka est fier d'être ici ce soir et vous souhaite de passer une excellente soirée !

Les applaudissements retentirent alors et le brun laissa voguer son regard dans la salle. Il aperçut vers les tables de droite, un petit groupe qui semblait écouter mais en même temps qui n'était pas aussi bruyant que les autres. Il arrêta ensuite son regard plus loin sur la gauche, où Naruto était toujours les yeux fermés, un sourire doux au coin des lèvres, appuyé sur Nagato qui continuait de lui prodiguer des caresses dans sa chevelure déjà bien ébouriffée, menaçant de faire tomber les oreilles de renard de la tête du blondinet. Il détailla celui-ci et ce dernier, sentant un regard le dévisager sans aucune pudeur ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans des lacs d'encre noire de Chine. Le blond rougit violemment et tourna la tête vers son cousin pour ensuite la cacher dans son cou. Le geste si innocent fit sourire Sasuke en coin, ses yeux pétillants légèrement d'amusement. Il dit alors :

-Maintenant, nous allons enchaîner avec _Scenario_ !

Les premiers accords débutèrent et Sasuke ne quittait plus le blondinet si mignon des yeux. Celui-ci s'était retourné de nouveau et avait pris son cousin par le bras pour l'amener plus près de ses amis. La rosée, en le voyant lui sauta dans les bras pour bien lui montrer son excitation. Naruto lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Le brun, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils, qui était cette fille pour le blondinet. Déjà, il avait une attitude pour le moins ambigüe avec le type aux cheveux roux. Il continua de chanter les paroles comme un flot qui sortiait naturellement de sa gorge, montrant ainsi son attrait pour cette chanson.

Naruto continua de sautiller avec son amie, lui tenant les mains dans une danse, un peu étrange. Les chansons se succédèrent ainsi. Le blond soit, était collé à son cousin pour les musiques douces et mélancoliques, soit sautillait comme un fou ou un enfant avec son amie rosée ou le brunet surexcité, habillé en loup-garou juste à côté. Le brun en question n'était autre que Kiba, le meilleur ami de Naruto. Ce dernier s'amusait comme un petit fou mais bientôt, il fut le temps pour les Taka de repartir. Le blond fit une moue, jusqu'à ce que le brun annonce :

-Dès le retour des vacances, nous ferons nos études dans le lycée privé en face de celui-ci, nous souhaiterions un peu de paix, même si nous savons que ça va être dur les premiers temps. En tout cas, nous espérons que ce concert vous aura plu ! Joyeux Halloween à vous tous.

Son regard fit une dernière fois le tour de la salle pour se poser enfin sur Naruto qu'il fixa un petit instant dans ses perles azures. Le blond était rouge pivoine mais lui sourit timidement. Sasuke répondit discrètement à son sourire et sortit de scène en compagnie de Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu.

Naruto était sur un petit nuage, son chanteur préféré et accessoirement celui qu'il admirait par-dessus tout, lui avait souri et l'avait regardé ! Son cousin lui sourit doucement. Il était heureux pour le blondinet qui le méritait bien. Après tout, il l'avait attendu cette soirée et il était finalement resté avec lui presque tout le temps lorsqu'il savait que les paroles de telle ou telle chanson le marquait de part l'absence de ses parents. Il l'embrassa sur le front en le remerciant et reçut en retour un immense sourire de satisfaction.

Vers deux heures du matin, Nagato ramena un Naruto un peu chancelant à cause des nombreuses danses fantasques qu'ils avaient fait avec la rosée et le brunet, mais aussi avec les autres membres de la « petite » bande. Certains, évidemment, n'avaient pas pris part aux danses extravagantes des trois excentriques, comme Shikamaru, Shino, Neji -qui faisait partie du lycée privé avec sa cousine Hinata, que les Taka allaient fréquenter à la rentrée-, Gaara -de même que pour Neji et Hinata, avec son frère et sa sœur, tous deux en Terminale, étant faux-jumeaux- et Kankuro qui trouvait ces danses d'un ridicule qui le faisait bien rire. Tandis que Temari, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Tenten et Lee, se faisaient une joie de reprendre les mouvements de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, Nag', Gaara et Kankuro les regardaient d'un air amusé, Neji et Shino de leur côté, les observaient d'un air mi-indifférent, mi-dépité et Shikamaru, les fixait seulement avec un air las, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour dormir.

Le roux fit monter son cousin dans sa voiture et ils rentrèrent chez eux. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés et Minato et Kushina les regardèrent en souriant, devant la télé. Ils leur souhaitèrent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.

Les jours suivants, Naruto était une vraie pile électrique. Kushina, en ayant un peu assez de tout cela, demanda à son neveu, le troisième jour après la fête, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé pendant celle-ci :

-Les Taka vont entrer au lycée privé de Konoha à partir de la rentrée, répondit nonchalamment son neveu.

-Oh... Mais, ils ont quelle tête ses types, au fait ?

-Tu ne les as jamais vus, tante Kushina ? S'étonna Nagato, en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

-Non... j'en entends souvent parler, mais je ne les ai jamais vus. Alors ?

-Le chanteur est brun, la seule fille est rousse, son copain a les cheveux teints en bleus-clair et enfin, le batteur a les cheveux aussi roux que toi et moi, lui répondit-il.

-Ah... Et c'est quoi leur nom ?

-Et bien, la fille s'appelle Karin Akachairo (1), son copain Suigetsu Mizu (2), le batteur Juugo Okami (3) et le chanteur Sasuke Uchiha...

-Tu as bien dit... Sasuke Uchiha ?

-Euh... oui pourquoi ?

-Ne le dis surtout pas à Naru, mais il le connait déjà...

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, Fugaku et Mikoto, les parents de Sasuke sont des amis à nous, lui sourit-elle. Ils ne vivent pas si loin que ça et on les voyait très souvent avant, seulement, depuis que l'entreprise de Fugaku a totalement décollée, il n'a pas pu prendre de vacances depuis les trois ans de Sasuke et du coup, on ne sait plus revu, vu que, nous-mêmes, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment bouger à cause du travail de Minato...

-Oui, c'est normal, étant Préfet de Konoha, plus connu sous le nom de Hokage, il ne peut pas s'en allait sans une bonne raison et encore moins très longtemps avec tous les dossiers qu'il a à traiter. Vous avez quand même garder le contact ?

-Et bien, avec Mikoto, on s'appelle assez souvent, on s'envoie des mails, quelques fois, mais elle ne m'avait jamais dit que c'était Sasuke qui chantait dans le groupe que Naru aime tant...

-Elle pensait peut-être que tu le savais déjà, lui répliqua-t-il.

-Peut-être... bon, c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai encore du travail, n'oublions pas que demain, vous reprenez les cours !

-Merci de me le rappeler, marmonna le roux, faisant rire sa tante, d'un rire cristallin.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le plan de travail où elle avait déposé les légumes pour le soir et s'attela à les éplucher et à les couper. Peu de temps après, Naruto entra dans la cuisine, revenant d'une sortie entre amis avant la rentrée fatidique. Il demanda à sa mère si elle voulait de l'aide et celle-ci accepta avec bonheur. Elle lui demanda de préparer une poêle avec un peu de margarine et de faire revenir des champignons. Le blondinet fit ce que sa mère lui dit et sourit en remuant doucement les champignons. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère mit les légumes qu'elle était en train de préparer dans la poêle et remua encore un peu. Elle demanda ensuite à son fils d'aller chercher du poisson dans le frigo et le mijota dans une casserole avec des oignons et quelques épices. Une fois que la nourriture fut presque prête, Naruto mit la table aidé par Nagato.

Minato arriva un peu après qu'ils aient commencés à manger, se lava les mains, embrassa doucement sa femme sous le regard toujours aussi dégoûté de leur fils et toujours aussi amusé de leur neveu. Enfin, il s'assit en bout de table et débuta son repas. Ses yeux brillèrent tout à coup et il s'écria :

-C'est délicieux ! D'un air ravi.

-Merci ! Répondirent Kushina et Naruto en même temps.

-Tu as aidé ta mère à faire ça ? S'enquit son père suspicieux, Naruto ne faisait jamais des choses aussi bonnes, la plupart du temps, ce qu'il préparait, cramait.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Bouda le blond.

-C'est vrai, il m'a d'ailleurs bien aidée, je dois dire, sourit-elle.

-Bien alors, c'est bien Naru, continue comme ça !

-Mouais, merci... répondit ledit Naru, toujours un peu boudeur.

Ils finirent de manger, desservirent la table et mirent la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle. Après cela, le plus jeune monta prendre une douche et se vêtit pour la nuit. Il redescendit et embrassa sa mère pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il avait presque dix-sept ans, mais c'était comme un rituel de soirée. Il salua ensuite son père d'un signe de tête et monta dans la chambre de son cousin sur qui il sauta pour se mettre sur ses genoux. Le roux eut un cri étouffé qui fit pouffer de rire le blondinet. Ce dernier demanda :

-Je peux regarder un peu la télé avec toi ? La mienne est en panne... soupira-t-il dépité.

-Tu l'as dit à Tante Kushina et Oncle Minato ?

-Non, je le dirai demain à mon père, j'avais oublié, héhé..., rit-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné.

-Bien, alors couche-toi dans mon lit et ne prends surtout pas toute la place ! Moi aussi, je veux regarder la télé. Je dois d'abord finir ce petit compte rendu et après, je m'installe.

-Tu ne vas pas aller d'abord te déshabiller ?

-Si... lui répondit-il.

Il finit donc son dossier et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha rapidement et se mit en pyjama. Il ressortit et alla dans sa chambre. Il se mit à côté de Naruto et regarda pendant deux heures un film sur les vampires. Le roux se tourna ensuite vers son cousin pour constater qu'il s'était endormi. Il soupira et se leva, prit le blond entre ses bras, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le déposa dans son lit et le borda. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, comme un grand frère pour son petit frère et sortit. Il se coucha dans son lit et s'endormit rapidement. En effet, il avait perdu ses parents, mais sa famille était quand même magnifique, voilà la dernière pensée qui lui traversa la tête avant de tomber dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, Naruto hurla qu'il était en retard. Le roux se réveilla lentement, c'était lui ou son abruti de cousin avait zappé de changer l'heure de son réveil depuis ce week-end ? Il se leva, légèrement agacé de se faire réveiller une demi-heure à l'avance. Il entra dans la chambre de son cousin et le trouva en train de courir partout pour se préparer. Il lui dit, d'un ton énervé :

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié, par le plus grand des hasards que l'heure à changer depuis ce week-end ?

Naruto se figea. Oui, il avait complètement oublié ce petit, minuscule détail. Il rit d'un air gêné en se grattant l'arrière du crâne de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupée à essayer d'enfiler sa chemise d'uniforme comme pour un Tee-shirt, sans enlever les boutons. Il s'exclama d'une toute petite voix :

-Il se pourrait, en effet, que j'ai zappé...

-Baka !

-Hey ! Baka toi-même !

-Non, en l'occurrence, c'est toi le baka. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait oublié de mettre à l'heure mon réveil... D'ailleurs, tu m'as réveillé avec tes cris d'hystérique !

-Humf... Pardon... s'excusa en boudant son cousin.

-Pas grave, mais l'an prochain, ne refais pas la même erreur, d'accord ? S'enquit-il avec menace.

-Oui, oui... répondit le blond en ayant un peu peur du regard de son cousin.

-Bien, il regarda sa montre et soupira, bon, il ne me reste plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que mon réveil ne sonne, autant aller me préparer maintenant, se dit-il pour lui même en sortant de la chambre de Naruto qui soupira de soulagement.

Le blond finit de se vêtir avec beaucoup moins d'empressement qu'au début et il y arriva bien mieux. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé son uniforme, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il se trouvait trop petit et l'uniforme ne le mettait vraiment pas en valeur de son avis. Il grimaça un peu et haussa les épaules, de toute manière, il ne voulait pas lui plaire, il voulait juste... il ne savait pas trop en fait. Mais il savait seulement qu'il ne voulait pas plaire au chanteur de Taka.

Il sortit à son tour de sa chambre lorsque le réveil de son cousin sonna avec _Kimi Monogatari _de Taka justement. Il sourit en écoutant le dernier refrain, car, malheureusement pour lui, le réveil s'était déclenché sur la fin de la chanson. Il descendit rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine et trouva son petit-déjeuner déjà préparé. Il embrassa sa mère pour lui dire bonjour et lui glissa aussi un « merci » à l'oreille. Il fit la bise à son père aussi et se mit à table. Il commença à manger et quelques minutes après, son cousin apparut. Il lui envoya un énième regard noir faisant se rapetisser le jeune homme et rire ses parents.

Une fois leur déjeuner terminait, ils se levèrent et partirent pour le lycée en voiture. Naruto s'excusa une dernière fois pour le coup de ce matin et Nagato lui sourit, lui signifiant que c'était oublié. Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant les grilles du lycée. Le roux fit le tour pour entrer dans le parking des professeurs. Naruto descendit et se rendit vers l'entrée principale, en refaisant le chemin inverse en compagnie de Nagato qui salua les amis de son cousin platement comme Neji, Gaara, Shino et Shikamaru. Naruto sauta dans les bras de son presque frère, Gaara qui soupira mi-amusé, mi-dépité. Il lui sourit doucement et le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Son ami blond lui envoya un énorme sourire plein de dents. Il lui dit alors :

-Content de me voir ?

-Euh... non, répondit Gaara, un rire dans la voix, mais le visage plus ou moins sérieux.

-Humf... personne ne m'aime-euh ! Nag', cria-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de son cousin qui éclata de rire.

-Mais si on t'aime Naru ! S'écrièrent toutes les filles en chœur, ainsi que Kiba, Lee et un Kankuro mort de rire.

-Tu vois, il n'y a que Gaara qui ne t'aime plus, sourit doucement son cousin, amusé par la situation.

-Non, c'est faux, j'ai juste dit que je n'étais pas content de le voir, je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'aimais pas. Après tout, il est comme mon frère

-Humf... Tu crois que je veux toujours être ton frère vu la façon dont tu me traites ? Bouda faussement le blond.

-Allez Naru, je suis sûr que tu peux me pardonner, surtout que je suis dans le même lycée que les Taka... laissa-t-il glisser, intéressant ainsi fortement le blond.

-Et ?

-Et bien, tu pourrais venir nous rendre visite de temps à autre... pour le voir... euh... les voir je veux dire, se reprit-il.

-Hum, intéressant, mais tu sais, il n'y a pas que toi qui soit dans leur lycée, il y a aussi Hina qui serait vraiment contente que je reste avec elle, pas vrai Hina ?

-Ou... oui... bien... bien sûr... Naruto-kun.

-Ah ! Tu vois, s'écria-t-il en le narguant.

-Bien, fais comme tu veux, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure sur le tableau d'affichage, Hinata et moi sommes dans la même classe que lui...

-T'es sérieux là ? S'enquit le blond surexcité.

-Évidemment !

-Dans ce cas, tu es pardonné, mon cher frère, sourit Naruto faisant rire tous ses amis et son cousin qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement.

Tout à coup, on entendit plus un bruit, la « petite » bande se tourna en fronçant les sourcils et ils virent une limousine noire passer devant eux et s'arrêtait dans le lycée juste en face du leur. Naruto regarda la voiture avec un sourire doux au coin des lèvres. Lorsque les Taka sortirent de la voiture, tous les admirateurs se précipitèrent sur eux, mise à part la bande de Naruto qui préférait rester aussi loin que possible de ce carnage. Ils n'aimaient pas les émeutes. Lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, ils étaient tous ensemble dans le même. Malheureusement, ils étaient les plus populaires et donc, les plus convoités par les filles comme par les garçons, ils n'arrêtaient pas de devoir courir à droite ou à gauche pour les éviter. C'est pourquoi ils restèrent éloignés. Toutefois, Naruto demanda à son cousin s'il pouvait le porter car il n'y voyait rien et qu'il voulait au moins apercevoir son idole. Le roux lui sourit et le porta comme un enfant sur sa hanche et constata que son cousin était vraiment léger alors qu'il mangeait comme quatre. Le blond sourit en voyant tout alentour. Il fixa son regard sur le brun du groupe qui, sentant une œillade fixe sur lui se tourna. Il fut surpris de voir le blondinet qu'il avait vu à la fête d'Halloween et auquel il n'arrêtait pas de penser. En effet, le blond lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui... rester à savoir.

Le brun haussa les épaules et demanda à Juugo qu'il leur libère un passage. Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier. Il fixa d'un œil plus que noir toutes les personnes devant eux et ces dernières s'écartèrent, effrayées par ce regard. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers leur classe.

Chacun n'était pas dans la même. Karin et Suigetsu avaient la même filière ES avec pour seule option SES donc ils se retrouvaient ensemble mais Sasuke étant en S avec option anglais de spécialité. Il adorait l'anglais, non en fait, il adorait les langues en générale mais il n'avait pas pu faire L car ses professeurs voulaient absolument qu'il intègre la S. Le niveau dans cette filière étant au-dessus des autres. Il n'était qu'en première, mais les deux premiers mois avaient été un supplice pour lui, il n'aimait vraiment pas la S. Toutefois, ses notes ne s'en faisaient pas ressentir, au contraire. Bien qu'il déteste ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait bien, parfaitement même. Il soupira discrètement et attendit devant sa classe que son professeur principal arrive pour qu'il puisse se présenter à la classe. Il eut un sourire sans joie, se présenter ? Pourquoi faire ? Tout le monde le connaissait... Néanmoins, le proviseur avait été clair, pas de traitement de faveur, alors, ils devaient respecter les règles.

Juugo, de son côté se retrouvait avec Kimimaro en ES option anglais Euro et SES. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas des notes mirobolantes, mais ils s'en moquaient, tant qu'ils restaient ensemble.

Les professeurs principaux du groupe arrivèrent et ils se présentèrent chacun à leur classe. Bien qu'à leur entrée, tous aient hurlé leur nom, les connaissant parfaitement. Cependant, Sasuke, dans sa classe vit le garçon aux cheveux étonnamment rouges et la brune aux yeux pâles qu'il avait vu avec le blondinet. Ces deux-là discutaient ensemble, se moquant de sa présence, apparemment. Le rouge, leva les yeux vers lui, lui sourit en coin et continua sa conversation, comme si de rien n'était. Cette attitude intriguait le brun mais l'agaçait aussi. Il se demanda avec agacement si le blondinet qui leur servait d'ami était comme eux ou si lui aurait été comme toutes ses sangsues qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui hurler dans les oreilles. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce blondinet ? Il fallait qu'il arrête, mais... il ne savait toujours pas qui il lui rappelait tant... Il faudrait qu'il appelle sa mère, peut-être qu'en lui parlant un peu de lui, elle saurait. Le professeur, Kakashi-sensei, lui dit d'aller à la place juste à côté de Gaara, il s'aperçut que c'était l'ami rouge du blond. Il s'assit près de lui et ne s'intéressa qu'à moitié au cours.

Au bout d'une heure, il soupira et se mit à regarder dehors, sans pour autant vouloir ouvrir la bouche. Tout à coup, il entendit son nom, il se tourna vers son voisin et haussa un sourcil. Le rouge lui dit :

-Tu devrais suivre le cours, c'est pas parce que tu as assez de frique pour ne pas être instruit que tu ne dois pas t'instruire.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Demanda Sasuke les yeux flamboyants.

-Je me mêle de tes affaires, je ne voudrais pas que l'idole d'une génération se retrouve inculte... sourit moqueusement Gaara.

-Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua le brun.

-Bien, alors, je te mets au défi de répondre à l'équation que Kakashi-sensei vient d'écrire au tableau, de toute façon, personne ne veut le faire... continua le jeune homme d'un air machiavélique.

-No problemo ! Professeur ? Excusez-moi, puis-je y répondre ?

-Bien sûr, faites ! Sourit son prof sous son masque qui lui mangeait la moitié inférieure du visage ainsi que l'œil gauche.

Sasuke se leva, faisant retentir des soupires de plaisir. Il fronça les sourcils, ce bruit l'insupportait. Il se rendit au tableau d'un pas gracieux et nonchalant. Il prit une craie blanche et commença à résoudre l'équation d'un air mi-indifférent, mi-satisfait de lui. Lorsqu'il termina, environ une minute plus tard, il posa la craie, se tourna vers son professeur et lui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Et bien... c'est parfait, avec la bonne explication et tout, je te félicite, bravo ! Sourit Kakashi-sensei.

Les fans hystériques reprirent leurs applaudissements à outrance et hurlèrent à plein poumons. Le professeur leur intima le calme. Sasuke retourna à sa place et sourit d'un air satisfait à Gaara. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air indifférent, mais au fond de lui, il était heureux. Son ami blond n'aimait pas un abruti. Il le félicita et reprit la leçon. Lorsque ce fut fini, le rouge et la brunette sortirent en souriant doucement pour l'une et en souriant en coin pour l'autre. Le brun les suivit du regard puis se dirigea vers une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée principale de l'établissement. Il vit le blondinet entouré de tous ses amis et du roux que Sasuke se demandait qui il pouvait bien être pour le blond. Celui-ci était appuyé sur le roux qui avait un bras entourant ses hanches. Une sourde colère le prit aux tripes et il fut surpris. Le blond se retira de la poigne du roux et couru comme un dingue dans les bras de son voisin de classe. Celui-ci sourit en coin et cela énerva encore plus le brun qui le voyait le serrait fortement. Le blondinet se tourna ensuite vers la brunette et celui aux cheveux longs qui lui ressemble et leur sauta à tous deux dans les bras. Le chanteur se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller dans le couloir.

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, il devait appeler sa mère, absolument. Une fois dans la cour, il prit son portable et chercha dans les numéros, celui de sa mère. Il porta son téléphone à son oreille et attendit que sa mère décroche. Au bout de deux tonalités, il entendit :

_-Allô ?_

_-_Maman, c'est Sasuke.

_-Bonjour mon chéri, tu vas bien ?_

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas, sinon, tu ne saurais pas si par hasard, je connaitrai un blond à Konoha ?

-_Alors tu l'as vu ? Ah... Ça faisait longtemps !_

-Alors ?

_-Oui, tu connais bien des gens ici, et pour cause ! Nous sommes souvent venus lorsque tu étais petit et que ton père n'avait pas autant de travail. C'est un petit blond avec de grands yeux bleus-azur ?_

_-_Oui, c'est ça...

_-Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas non plus de son nom ?_

-Tu supposes bien...

_-Il s'appelle Uzumaki Naruto. Son père est le préfet de Konoha. Kushina, quant à elle, je l'ai souvent au téléphone. D'ailleurs, je l'ai eu pas plus tard qu'hier..._

-Ah oui ? Et elle t'a dit quoi ?

_-Elle m'a dit des choses sur Naru-chan. Comme, par exemple qu'il est un véritable fan de ton groupe, mon chéri. Apparemment, il vous suit depuis vos débuts._

-Intéressant... Et quoi d'autre ?

_-Rien que je ne doive te parler_, elle laissa échapper un petit rire qui irrita son fils.

-Bon, tant pis, je vais essayer de lui parler...

-_Au pire, vas chez Minato et Kushina après les cours, je pense qu'ils seraient heureux de te revoir. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils t'ont vu, tu avais trois ans._

_-_Je vais y réfléchir... la sonnerie retentit et Sasuke ajouta, bon je dois y aller, à plus tard.

_-A plus tard, mon chéri._

Le jeune homme raccrocha et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa classe. Il rentra et alla s'asseoir près du rouge qui était déjà revenu. Il le regarda de travers et celui-ci se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Il lui demanda :

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Répondit-il agressif.

-Oula, t'es mal luné ou quoi ?

-Je vais très bien, mais je n'aime pas certaines choses que toi et tes potes faites.

-C'est-à-dire ? Tu ne nous connais même pas !

-J'aime pas certaines choses, point final.

-Vas-y, laisse tomber. Je ferai bien de dire à Naru que son idole est un idiot, dit-il à Hinata qui sourit d'un air mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

-Il... il n'est... pas... pas méchant... mais, il... ai... aime taquiner les... les gens, dit la jeune fille timide, en devenant toute rouge.

-Ce n'est rien qu'un imbécile, en plus, je ne connais même pas Naruto.

-Ah oui ? Demanda narquoisement le rouge.

-Non, si je te le dis.

-Alors comment connais-tu son prénom ?

-Tu viens de le dire, baka !

-Non, j'ai dit « Naru » qui est son surnom, alors, le grand chanteur connait le petit Naru ?

-Oui et non... avoua à contrecœur le brun.

-Comment ça ? S'étonna le rouge, tu connais vraiment Naru ? Mais, il ne nous l'a jamais dit...

-Je viens juste de le savoir... répliqua le brun, furieux qu'on lui pose des questions.

-Raconte !

-Je suis venu ici avec mes parents, il y a des années, j'étais chez des amis à eux, Minato et Kushina...

-Ouah ! Si je m'attendais ! Non seulement tu connais le mec le plus prisé de la gente féminine comme de celle masculine, -sauf depuis que tu es arrivé, bien sûr, maintenant, vous devez être à égalité- ainsi que le préfet de notre village ? Et bien, ça fait un choc, se moqua le rouge.

-J'étais trop petit pour me rappeler d'eux. Ma mère vient de me dire que la dernière fois que je suis venu, j'avais trois ans.

-Hum...

-Le cours... co... commence, annonça Hinata.

Le professeur d'anglais entra et leur cours se commença. A la pause déjeuner, Gaara demanda à Sasuke s'il voulait venir avec eux. Celui-ci lui répondit :

-Je vais d'abord prévenir Karin et les autres et je viens. Mais, vous serez où ?

-Dans la cour des publiques, là-bas, on a le droit de rentrer, alors qu'eux n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans l'enceinte de notre lycée.

-Okay, bon, salut.

-A... à tout... à l'... l'heure, lui dit Hinata aussi rouge que les cheveux de son voisin de classe.

Il partit de son côté alors que Gaara et Hinata rejoignirent leurs amis. Naruto leur sauta encore dessus, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro étaient déjà arrivés. Gaara serra Naruto et sourit narquoisement. Il avait demandé en chemin à Hinata de ne rien dire de la venue prochaine de l'idole de leur protégé. Nagato était assis à côté de Naruto, comme à leur habitude, de l'autre côté de lui, se tenait sa meilleure amie Sakura. Tous les autres s'asseyaient comme ils le souhaitaient. Ils parlaient assez bas pour un groupe aussi grand. Naruto étant dos à la barrière ne vit pas le brun arrivé. Celui-ci fit ouvrir bien des bouches. Pourquoi le chanteur de Taka venait dans le lycée public ? Naruto releva la tête de son Bentô et s'exclama :

-Bah vous faites une de ses têtes !

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, le réconforta son frère de cœur.

-Mouais, tu parles, je veux savoir moi !

-Dans ce cas, retourne-toi... lui intima une voix qu'il le fit frissonner, il l'avait si souvent entendu chanter et très peu parler, mais sa voix était toujours aussi grave et sensuelle.

-Sa...Sasuke ? Demanda le blond en se retournant avec brusquerie.

-Et ouais, en chair et en os... sourit en coin le brunet.

-Mouais, plutôt chiant comme mec, moi j'dis ! Glissa Gaara.

-Tu parles, c'est toi qui m'a dit de venir, abruti ! Répliqua Sasuke.

-Euh... commença Naruto, rouge pivoine.

-Bon, assieds-toi, maintenant que tu es là, dit Nagato, le brun le regarda de travers alors que Naruto s'accrochait à nouveau à lui.

-Hn, répondit-il en s'asseyant entre Ino et Lee.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence ou presque, car Lee et Kiba n'arrêtaient pas de parler comme d'habitude, sauf que Naruto ne partageait pas leur délire ce jour-là et Kiba lui dit pour le taquiner :

-Allons Naru, t'es encore plus rouge qu'Hinata devant toi lorsqu'elle t'aimait...

-Kiba ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Rougit le blondinet encore plus, mais de colère cette fois.

-Et bah, là, je retrouve mon meilleur ami ! S'écria ledit enfoiré en riant aux éclats.

-Gna gna gna... Nag', protège-moi de ce Baka, je ne veux pas devenir aussi idiot, supplia en riant à demi Naruto en se cachant dans le cou de son cousin. Les yeux de Sasuke se firent plus noirs et plus froids encore.

-Naru, ton couz ne peut rien contre moi, mwahahaha ! Rit avec machiavel son futur ex-meilleur ami.

-Tu veux tenter, Inuzuka ? Répliqua Nagato en le regardant avec un air très sadique, lui coupant toute envie de rire.

-Euh... non, rit-il nerveusement cette fois.

-T'es trop fort mon cousin ! Je t'aime ! S'écria Naruto en lui sautant au cou.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mais c'est pas une nouvelle, sourit son cousin, bon, maintenant, tu voudrais bien me lâcher, j'ai faim moi !

-Alala, pas un Uzumaki pour rattraper l'autre, soupira Temari, vous êtes aussi bouffe-tout l'un que l'autre.

-Même pas vrai, d'abord, répliqua le blondinet outré, il avait presque oublié la présence de Sasuke.

-Hum hum, galère. Je tiens à vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas seuls ce midi, je crois que vous l'avez choqué à vie, là, glissa Shikamaru dans la conversation, d'un air ennuyé.

-Oups, pardon, lui dit le brunet, en souriant.

-Dé...désolé, lui dit Naruto, en redevenant rouge pivoine.

-Désolé, ajouta tranquillement et nonchalamment Nagato, tout en continuant de manger.

-Vraiment irrécupérable celui-là, soupira encore la blonde aux quatre couettes.

-Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi, respecte tes ainés, malpolie va ! Lui lança moqueur Nagato.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

-Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda tout à coup Sasuke.

-Euh... à vrai dire, oui, lui répondit Gaara, un rire dans la voix.

-Ah...

Ils finirent de manger presque dans le silence et lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, ils sortirent du lycée pour se dégourdir les jambes en digérant leur déjeuner. Ils firent un tour rapide, car ils reprenaient assez rapidement les cours. Naruto soupira d'aise tout en se jetant dans les bras de Gaara en lui demandant :

-Dis ! Tu me portes ?

-T'es un gamin ? Répliqua son frère de cœur.

-Euh... techniquement oui et non. Je suis un ado, alors, je ne suis ni un gamin, ni un adulte, alors, tu me portes ?

-Sale gosse, bon, monte sur mon dos, lui sourit Gaara, sous l'œil intrigué de Sasuke, qui se demandait si le blond était comme ça avec tout le monde, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il demanda :

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Avec tout le monde ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Sakura qui était tout près de lui et le regardait gentiment bien qu'avec un air légèrement charmeur.

-Ben, je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à un gamin qu'à un mec de seize ans.

-Comment tu sais qu'il a seize ans ? S'enquit la rosée, la réponse de Sasuke avait d'ailleurs interloquée tous les amis du blondinet, sauf Gaara et Nagato, lui aussi, apparemment savait.

-Je le sais, c'est tout...

-Comment, comment tu peux savoir que j'ai seize ans, demanda à son tour Naruto, oubliant sa timidité pour sa curiosité.

-Tu sauras bien assez tôt, soupira l'autre jeune homme, un brin moqueur.

-Humf... Nag', pourquoi toi tu le sais et pas moi ? S'enquit le blondinet, surprenant celui-ci, ainsi que presque tous ses amis.

-Tante Kushina me l'a dit, répondit évasivement son cousin.

-Maman ? Dit-il surpris, puis il eut un sourire gigantesque.

Il descendit du dos de son frère de cœur et prit son portable en courant pour ne pas que son cousin l'empêche d'appeler sa mère. Il composa son numéro et porta l'objet à son oreille. Il n'eut qu'une tonalité à attendre et sa mère répondit :

-_Allô ? Naru, c'est toi ?_

-Allô Maman, il paraît que tu as parlé à Nag' de quelque chose sur Sasuke, c'était quoi ?

-_Il pouvait pas se taire, grinça-t-elle, bon, pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'abord ?_

-Sasuke a mangé avec nous ce midi et il a su l'âge que j'avais, ça nous a tous paru bizarre, alors ?

_-Écoute, mon bébé, je t'expliquerai ce soir, lorsque tu rentreras. _

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto outré.

_-Parce que tu vas bientôt devoir retourner en cours, baka... _soupira sa mère, amusée par l'attitude que le jeune homme avait.

-Humf... Bon, d'accord, à ce soir, mais n'oublie pas ! Car, je ne risque pas d'oublier moi ! Dit-il, faisant rire Kushina.

-_T'inquiètes, je n'oublierai pas, je n'ai pas encore Alzheimer, ça devrait aller._

_-_Ah ah ah, trop drôle, soupira son fils avant de la saluer et de raccrocher.

Il repartit vers le groupe qui était un peu à l'arrière mais qui l'avait presque rattrapé et il sauta de nouveau sur le dos de son frère de coeur qui soupira en disant qu'il allait avoir un mal de dos carabiné dans peu de temps. Le blondinet émit un rire cristallin. Le brun, à ce son réprima du mieux qu'il pu, le frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur lycée respectif, Naruto faisant la moue car il ne pourrait plus profiter du fait d'être porté par Gaara. Celui-ci le regarda narquoisement et lui dit :

-T'as des jambes, sale gosse, tu peux marcher tout seul.

-Gna gna gna, répondit le blond boudeur.

-Dis donc, quelle répartie, toujours la même d'ailleurs, il faudrait que tu te renouvelles Naru...

-Humf...

Le dernier bruit fit rire tous ses amis, mis à part ceux qui avait un caractère plutôt renfermé, qui avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tout comme Sasuke.

Ils entrèrent en classe et l'après-midi passa lentement au goût de Naruto qui n'avait qu'une hâte, être le soir. Lorsque la sonnerie de seize heures retentit, il rangea à toute vitesse ses affaires et couru jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où Nagato l'attendait depuis une heure, étant donné que le professeur qu'il assistait, avait terminé à quinze heures. Naruto lui sourit et ensemble, ils allèrent au parking des professeurs, montèrent dans la voiture et rentrèrent chez eux.

Une fois arrivés, Naruto descendit rapidement de la voiture et couru jusqu'à l'entrée, il lança un retentissent :

-Tadaima !

-Okaeri... répondit sa mère en riant.

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Kushina avait préparé le goûter et, surprise ! Sasuke se trouvait dans la pièce. Naruto devint rouge tomate et demanda en bégayant :

-Qu'est...qu'est-ce que... tu fais... ici ?

-Je suis venu voir les amis de mes parents. Mais ton père n'est pas là apparemment... dommage, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu... répondit Sasuke.

-Hein ? Amis ? Longtemps que tu ne les avais pas vu ? S'enquit Naruto, dont, une fois de plus la curiosité, mais aussi l'incompréhension, avait surpassé la timidité.

-Et bien, il dit la vérité Naru... Fugaku et Mikoto sont de très bons amis à nous, malheureusement, lorsque vous avez eu trois ans, environ, Fugaku a été surchargé de travail et ils n'ont plus pu venir en vacances ici, lui dit-elle d'un ton dépité.

-Ouah... s'exclama Naruto en s'asseyant, pour ne pas tomber par terre.

-Hn ?

-Si je m'attendais à ça ! Je connaissais le mec que j'admire depuis plus de cinq ans ! Ouah...

-Dis, ça t'a choqué cousin, rit Nag'.

-Et toi... Sale traitre ! Tu le savais ! Lui répliqua le blondinet en boudant.

-Hum... je ne le sais que depuis hier.

-Humf...

-Ah... Toujours cette réplique si constructive... soupira Nagato.

Les jours suivants, Sasuke essaya de rendre Naruto moins timide en sa présence. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. Kushina leur avait montré des photos de lorsqu'ils étaient petits, afin de leur faire voir comme ils étaient amis en ce temps. Nagato rit en voyant l'une d'entre elles. En effet, Naruto était accroché au dos de Sasuke et avait un sourire immense aux lèvres, alors que le brun n'avait qu'une moue amusée au coin de ses fines lèvres. Le roux avait l'impression de voir Naruto et Gaara lorsqu'il regardait cette photo et Naruto fit la grimace. Apparemment, il avait été marqué par Sasuke d'une façon peu conventionnelle.

Les deux adolescents passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, cherchant à se connaître. Les Taka avaient décidés de prendre une année sabbatique pour pouvoir rester à Konoha. Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo se plaisaient autant que Sasuke dans ce village. Cette annonce avait fait grand bruit mais, comme la sécurité avait été renforcée, les fans ne pouvaient entrer dans le lycée de leurs idoles.

Plus les mois passaient et plus Sasuke devenait proche de Naruto. Il trouvait encore que Naruto était étrange, par exemple lorsqu'il voulait toujours des câlins ou être porté. Mais, il voyait bien que ce n'était que de ses amis qu'il voulait des câlins et il ne supportait que Gaara et Nagato pour le porter. Et bien sûr, depuis qu'il s'entendait aussi bien que lorsqu'ils étaient petits, comme leur avait si gentiment fait remarquer Kushina, Sasuke était redevenu son porteur attitré. Gaara avait été d'un soulagé mais en même temps, ça lui manquait.

Le blond, en connaissant de plus en plus Sasuke, était passé d'admiration sans borne à amour passionné. Le brun n'était pas encore au courant de ses sentiments, mais il savait que tous ses amis s'en doutaient déjà. Il soupira en se tournant dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il lui avoue, mais comment ?

Un an était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la seconde fois de leur vie et Naruto n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment dire à son ami qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Il soupira en enfilant son costume de renard, pour cette dernière année de lycée, il le mettrait, puis il le garderait précieusement dans un coffre de vêtements. Il se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir et une fois encore soupira à cause de sa taille.

Il rejoignit son cousin dans sa chambre, celui-ci était habillé en ninja cette fois, il avait un cape noir avec des nuages rouges. Ses ongles étaient colorés d'un beau rouge pourpre. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite dans la cuisine où ils mangèrent une fois de plus des ramens. Une fois fini, ils sortirent, montèrent dans la voiture et arrivèrent au lycée privé cette fois. Une année sur deux, c'était l'autre lycée qui organisait la fête d'Halloween, il n'y avais qu'en cette occasion que les élèves du lycée publique pouvaient entrer dans l'enceinte de l'autre lycée. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers les coulisses. Naruto souhaita bonne chance à son ami et au reste des membres du groupe qu'il avait appris à apprécier, malgré leur caractère parfois spécial. Ils redescendirent et se mirent juste devant la scène où les amis de Naru étaient déjà.

Les membres commencèrent à arriver et les chansons débutèrent. À la fin de la dernière chanson, Sasuke s'exclama :

-Voilà, il y a un an, nous sommes arrivés dans ce village bien accueillant et j'ai retrouvé un ami qui m'est cher aujourd'hui, il regarda son ami et lui dit, j'ai longtemps hésité à te l'avouer, mais, je dois dire que Karin et Sakura m'y ont poussé, je voudrais te dire que je n'éprouve pas seulement de l'amitié pour toi, c'est tellement plus fort... Aishiteru, Naruto.

À la déclaration, tout le monde applaudit. Naruto avait les larmes aux yeux, il monta, tant bien que mal sur scène et se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Il lui murmura que lui aussi l'aimait mais qu'il n'avait pas su comment lui avouer. Le brun sourit et l'embrassa doucement, sous les sifflements de la foule. Sasuke crut bon d'ajouter :

-Je tiens à annoncer aussi au nom du groupe, que nous avons décidé de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de notre lycée, mais que dès qu'il y aura un concert de prévu dans d'autres villes et villages, nous irons soit pendant les vacances, soit nous nous absenterons quelques jours du lycée pour y aller.

Tout le monde applaudit encore une fois, et Naruto, toujours blottit dans les bras du brun mit sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa, faisant frissonner l'Uchiha.

Le lendemain, toute la famille Uzumaki-Namikaze était réunie dans la cuisine quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Kushina se leva pour aller ouvrir. Tout à coup, un cri bref retentit faisant sursauter les trois dans la cuisine. Kushina revint toute contente en annonçant :

-Itachi vient d'arriver !

Elle le laissa passer et Naruto fut surpris de la ressemblance entre son petit-ami et ledit Itachi. Puis, il se rappela des photos de lorsqu'il était petit et que sa mère leur avait dit, à Nag' et lui que c'était le frère de Sasuke. Le blond lui sourit tandis que le roux était toujours figé sur sa chaise. Itachi fit le tour de la pièce de ses yeux onyx et les posa en dernier sur Nagato en souriant. Il l'avait cherché pendant longtemps et il avait fini par le retrouver grâce à son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'un certain Nagato soit trop proche de son petit-ami Naru, même s'ils n'étaient que cousins. Itachi s'exclama alors :

-Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps, d'un ton mi-ironique, mi-content.

-Oui, tu as bien raison ! Acquiesça Kushina.

-Je suis venu vous rendre une petite visite, mais surtout à Nagato, je le cherche depuis un moment déjà.

-Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Demanda Naruto à son cousin.

-Oui, on était au collège et au lycée ensemble... répondit l'autre jeune homme.

-Oh, je comprends mieux...

-Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ? S'enquit le roux en fronçant les sourcils comme énervé.

-Je voulais m'excuser de ce que je t'ai fait et que l'on recommence à zéro, avoua le brun.

-Pas question, j'ai assez souffert comme ça ! Rétorqua le roux furieux.

-Je peux te parler en privé ? Demanda Itachi.

-Mouais, répondit Nag' à contrecœur.

Le roux se leva et suivit Itachi jusqu'à l'entrée. Dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps, le silence était complet. S'ils avaient bien compris l'histoire, Nagato et Itachi avaient été ensemble à un moment ou un autre, mais ils s'étaient séparés parce que le brun avait fait une bêtise. Naruto se leva prestement, il attrapa son portable à la volée et appuya sur la touche de rappel. Il porta son téléphone à son oreille et attendit que Sasuke réponde. Au bout d'un long moment, celui-ci finit par décrocher :

_-Allô, Naru ?_

-Oui, c'est moi, Sasu. Dis, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre ton frère et mon cousin ?

_-Euh... oui, pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup ?_

-Ton frère est chez moi en fait, répondit nerveusement Naruto, et il a voulu s'excuser à Nag' par rapport à une bêtise qu'il aurait fait, tu peux me dire ce que c'est, amour ?

_-Tu sais comme je ne peux pas te résister lorsque tu m'appelles comme ça ? Sale manipulateur_, rit le brun.

_-_Alors, amour ? Susurra le blond.

_-Hum... et bien, mon frère est sorti avec ton cousin lorsqu'ils étaient au début du lycée. Seulement mon frangin était très... comment dire... inconstant, à cette époque ! C'est pourquoi il n'a pas pu se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Il était en train d'embrasser un mec dans les toilettes, d'après ce que j'ai compris, lorsque ton cousin est entré. Nagato a été blessé apparemment mais il n'a rien dit, juste que c'était terminé entre mon frère et lui._

-Ah... je vois... dis Sasu, tu n'es pas comme ton frère, rassure-moi ?

-_Non, je ne suis pas comme lui sur ce point, à vrai dire, je ne suis jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit avant toi. On peut penser que je me suis préservé pour l'amour, même si ça fait cliché pour une rock-star de dire ça_, rit-il encore une fois.

_-_Je préfère, j'ai pas envie que tu me laisses, je t'aime trop pour ça, sourit son petit-ami.

-_Redis-le ! _

-Je t'aime Sasuke !

_-J'aime te l'entendre dire, je t'aime aussi Tenshi !_

-Moi aussi, j'aime te l'entendre dire, sourit encore plus le blond, les joues rouges. Je vais te laisser, on se voit plus tard ?

-_D'accord, pas de problème. On peut se voir cet après-midi, je passe te prendre devant chez toi et on ira faire un tour ?_

-Ouais ! Bon, ben, à plus alors, je t'aime... redit encore Naruto.

_-A plus, Tenshi, je t'aime aussi... _répondit à son tour Sasuke, un sourire dans la voix.

Naruto raccrocha et s'approcha de la fenêtre par laquelle sortaient des bruits de dispute. Arrivé à celle-ci, il regarda son cousin très remonté, pointer du doigt le brun d'un air accusateur. Itachi lui rétorqua, le faisant totalement taire, trop surpris :

-Si je suis revenu te chercher, c'est parce que je t'aime !

Un ange passa avant que Nagato ne rougisse. Naruto ne savait pas si c'était de colère, de gêne ou de plaisir. Il fixa attentivement son cousin et attendit une réaction de sa part. Le roux secoua la tête et dit assez incertain :

-Tu es loin d'être pardonné, c'est pas parce que c'est la première fois que tu me dis ça, que je dois te croire...

-Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Depuis que tu m'as quitté, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Lorsque t'es parti, après l'accident de tes parents, je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. Ce n'est que, il y a quelques mois que Sasuke a commencé à me parler de son blondinet et de son cousin qu'il collait un peu trop de son avis que j'ai pu te retrouver. Il n'arrêtait pas avec ses « Naruto qui monte sur le dos de Nag' » ou « j'en ai marre que Naru se cache dans les bras de Nagato » des trucs comme ça, il était vraiment jaloux de toi d'ailleurs. Mais bon, revenons-en au fait ! Lorsque j'ai appris que c'était toi, j'ai eu une surcharge de travail, entre être le manager de Taka et surtout de Sasuke, mais aussi gérer l'entreprise de mon père avec lui, c'est assez compliqué à gérer. Je n'ai donc pu venir te voir qu'aujourd'hui. Et honnêtement, Naga-chan, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait et je te le répéterai autant de fois que nécessaire pour que tu en sois certain : je t'aime.

-Et bien, c'est bien la première fois que tu parles aussi longtemps, constata le roux, je veux bien te croire, mais tu n'es pas pardonné pour autant, tu vas devoir chercher des idées pour te faire pardonner, répliqua Nagato d'un ton sadique, qui fit sourire Naruto malicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Trouve tout seul, c'est pas moi qui doit me faire pardonner !

-D'accord, j'ai compris, marmonna le brun.

Le roux rentra dans la maison et trouva son cousin devant la fenêtre, il lui lança un :

-Sale curieux, est-ce que j'écoute tes conversations avec Sasuke, moi ?

-Euh... j'en sais rien, mais je voulais m'amuser un peu et de voir la tête d'un Uchiha aussi dépitée, c'est vraiment marrant, en plus, d'en voir un parler autant alors que d'habitude leurs phrases font le strict minimum, c'est hallucinant !

Son cousin se mit à rire et l'attrapa pour le porter comme un sac à patates, faisant pousser des cris outrés à Naruto. Les semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement, entre la séduction d'Itachi, ses déclarations et les sorties que Naruto et Sasuke faisaient. Un peu plus d'un mois était passé et les Taka avaient un concert à Suna, ce n'était pas pendant les vacances, donc ils devraient rattraper les cours plus tard. Naruto fit la moue quand il le sut. Il ne verrait pas son brun pendant une semaine complète.

De leur côté, Nagato et Itachi avaient fini par se remettre ensemble. La séduction d'Itachi avait enchanté Nagato, mais le meilleur dans tout cela, c'était les déclarations d'amour enflammées qu'il recevait. Il avait fini par accepter de se remettre avec le brun qu'il aimait encore. Depuis, le brun était aux petits soins pour le roux et ce dernier avait un sourire presque tout le temps sur les lèvres.

Lorsque les Taka revinrent, juste avant les vacances de Noël, Naruto sauta dans les bras de son brun et lui offrit un baiser passionné. Sasuke sourit et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué pour lui à Konoha. Le brun emmena son ange dans sa chambre et commença à le caresser. Il lui susurra ensuite :

-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai envie de toi Naru...

-Hum... moi aussi Sasu...

Les caresses commencèrent à se faire plus pressantes. Sasuke déposa Naruto sur son lit tout en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le blond laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui donna un frisson au brun. Ce dernier commença doucement par enlever la veste beige de l'Uzumaki puis descendit ses mains plus bas. Il les passa sous le tee-shirt de son futur-amant et lui caressa du bout des doigts les abdos. Au fur et à mesure de son expédition, il remonta ses mains jusqu'au torse imberbe et bronzé tout en embrassant Naruto dans le cou. Finalement, en ayant assez de ce haut raccourcissant ses mouvements mais aussi obstruant la vue du torse de son blond, il l'enleva d'un coup par-dessus la tête de Naruto. Celui-ci sourit d'un air béat. Il fit remonter la tête de Sasuke vers la sienne et lui offrit un baiser à couper le souffle.

Le brun embrassa alors tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. De la mâchoire de l'Uzumaki, jusqu'à ses légères mais bien présentes tablettes de chocolat, tout en continuant de le caresser de ses grandes mains fines. Naruto n'arrêtait pas de gémir pour plus. Sasuke sourit sur sa peau et enleva lentement son pantalon, de ses mains. Le brun le fit doucement descendre sur ses chevilles puis l'enleva totalement, ainsi que les chaussettes de son blond. Il se retrouva devant le boxer de ce dernier. Cependant, Naruto, en rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer, se rendit compte avec outrage qu'il était le seul à être presque nu. Il rougit à cette constatation, mais retourna quand même la situation pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les hanches d'un brun pour le moins surpris.

Naruto commençant alors à enlever les vêtements de son amour maladroitement, ne sachant pas totalement quoi faire et assez mal à l'aise pour le faire. Il sentit l'érection de Sasuke devenir plus dure encore sur son aine, et la sienne doubla d'intensité aussi. Pendant que Naruto le déshabillait, l'Uchiha lui embrassait le cou, le lui mordillait afin de laisser sa marque. Il sourit, fier de lui, lorsqu'il la vit, rouge sombre et légèrement violacée. Quand le blond eut fini de le dévêtir, en ne laissant que son sous-vêtement, le brun reprit le dessus. Tous deux étaient en boxer et s'admirèrent. Le brun se lécha les lèvres devant la vision de son ange, presque nu et à sa merci dans son lit.

Il recommença à la caresser. Le brun descendit sur les cuisses de son amant qui gémissait à n'en plus finir. Sasuke mit sa tête juste au-dessus de l'érection de Naruto et sourit d'un air gourmand. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, mais il voulait savoir quel était le goût de son blond. Il fit délicatement descendre le boxer et l'enleva complètement. Le brun regarda ensuite Naruto dans les yeux. Celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'un air gêner mais aussi impatient. Sasuke sourit alors et embrassa doucement la verge tendue sous lui, tout en fixant son regard noir embué de désir à celui azur. Il lécha ensuite toute le long de la hampe dressée et donna quelques coups de langues sur le gland rougit. Naruto grogna, d'un air impatient qu'il ne le prenne pas tout de suite en bouche. Sasuke émit un petit rire mais le prit finalement en bouche d'un seul coup faisant crier le blond. L'Uchiha commença alors ses mouvements de pompes, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement. Il alterna comme ça un moment, puis présenta trois de ses doigts à Naruto qui les prit dans sa cavité buccale et reproduit les mêmes mouvements que ceux que Sasuke lui faisaient subir plus bas.

Naruto gémit sur les doigts de son brun qui grogna de plaisir lui aussi faisant vibrer le membre de son tendre, le faisant ainsi frissonner. Une fois que les doigts furent bien humides, le brun les dirigea vers l'intimité de Naruto en laissant des sillons sur son torse, ses hanches puis ses fesses. Il les fit passer pas la raie de son blond qui gémit plus fort puis les présenta devant l'entrée encore inviolée de l'Uzumaki. Ce dernier se figea lentement et regarda Sasuke dans les yeux. Le brun attendait l'assentiment de Naruto pour faire entrer le doigt qui titillait l'orifice à ce moment-là. Le blond lui sourit en hochant la tête.

Le brun suréleva son blond avec un oreiller et commença à faire enter un doigt en lui. Le blond se tortilla d'inconfort mais ne fit rien pour que Sasuke s'arrête. Ce dernier suça avec plus d'avidité le blond qui gémit de plaisir et s'empala de lui-même sur le doigt. Sasuke refit la même chose pour les deux autres et finalement, Naruto lui dit :

-Sasu... Je... je vais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Sasuke, qui ayant compris, suça plus amplement et rapidement son blond qui se libéra dans sa bouche. Il avala tout d'un air mi-gourmand, mi-surpris du goût légèrement amer. Il remonta jusqu'à Naruto et l'embrassa tendrement. Il recommença ses caresses et le blond se remit vivement en érection. Sasuke enleva alors ses doigts et présenta son membre. Il prit dans la table de chevet près de son lit un tube de lubrifiant et enduit sa verge avec. L'Uchiha regarda Naruto dans les yeux une énième fois et celui-ci l'embrassa. Le brun débuta alors son entrée dans l'intimité de son amant. Ce dernier gémit de douleur mais ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, lui soufflant des « continue », « ne t'arrête pas »... Lorsque Sasuke fut totalement en Naruto, il s'arrêta et laissa le temps à celui-ci de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Quelques instants plus tard, le blond donna un puissant coup de hanches qui fit grogner le chanteur de plaisir. Le brun débuta ensuite un lent et doux va-et-vient puis alla de plus en plus vite et plus fort. Les coups de butoirs devinrent sauvages et Sasuke embrassa Naruto à pleine bouche. Il descendit ensuite dans le creux de son cou et lui refit une marque. Il lui dit ensuite :

-Tu es à moi...

Naruto répéta avec plaisir qu'il était au brun et ensemble, ils atteignirent l'orgasme, des petits points blancs dansants devant leurs yeux. Sasuke s'écroula sur le blond et l'embrassa paresseusement tout en restant en lui. Le blond le serra dans ses bras et le brun, après avoir repris sa respiration sortit de son blond et se coucha près de lui en le serrant fortement de ses bras. Naruto lui souffla :

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi, Tenshi... répondit Sasuke en souriant, maintenant dors, demain on a cours...

-Merci de me le rappeler, grogna le blondinet, faisant rire narquoisement son brun.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre. Le lendemain, ils se levèrent et Naruto s'écria :

-J'ai mal au cul !

Le brun explosa de rire et lui donna un calmant pour la douleur. Le blond tituba un peu puis reprit son équilibre, même s'il grimaçait encore d'inconfort. Le brun l'embrassa tendrement et ils se douchèrent et se préparèrent ensemble. Arrivés au lycée, Sakura sauta sur son meilleur ami et lui dit :

-Naruto ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

-Ça va, marmonna-t-il.

-Ça n'a pas l'air pourtant, au fait, c'est mignon les suçons dans ton cou, sourit-elle malicieusement en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Gna gna gna..., rougit le blond.

Sasuke se tourna vers son ange et lui murmura qu'il l'aimait pour qu'il arrête de bouder. Et cela fonctionna car le blondinet sourit alors béatement. Itachi et Nagato arrivèrent alors et son cousin le regarda d'un air narquois. Il lui dit :

-Ça fait mal Naru ?

-De qu... Espèce de pervers ! Hurla le blond en rougissant, se rendant compte de quoi parler Nag', faisant rire tous ses amis, même les plus discrets.

* * *

**(1)Akachairo** : signifie rousse. J'ai cherché quel nom lui donner, vu que dans le manga, elle n'en a pas, ou en tout cas, ce n'est pas dit ^^.

**(2)Mizu **: signifie eau. Ça lui va bien, je trouve vu que dans le manga, il est fait entièrement d'eau ^^.

**(3)Okami** : signifie loup-garou. Si j'ai choisi de le nommer comme ça, c'est parce qu'il est lunatique, donc, ça fait comme un loup-garou, lorsqu'il n'y a pas la pleine lune, le loup-garou est joyeux, indifférent, tout ce que vous voulez, mais lorsque vient la pleine lune, il devient agressif ^^.

**Voili; voilou ^^, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^. Laissez-moi une 'tite review pour me donner votre avis, s'il vous plait ! ^^**

**A bientôt ! ^^  
**


End file.
